toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Kings
The Eight Kings (八王, Hachi Ō) are eight species of wild beasts regarded as the most powerful beings in the entire Gourmet World, and thus considered the "Kings of Beasts". The power of these creatures is tremendous and even the world's strongest individual cannot act carelessly when in their presence. The ancestors of the Eight Kings ruled over all of creation at different periods throughout history. Over millenia, their descendant species would inherit their strength and positions. Each of the current Eight Kings rules over one of the major continents in Gourmet World and are in constant, warlord-like rivalry with each other. However, despite this rivalry and ferocious power, the kings help to preserve the balance of each of their respective complex ecosystems, making them essential to the balance of life. Known Kings *'Guinness' *'Emperor Crow' *'Mother Snake' *'Derous' *'Bambina' *'Heracles' *'Black Hole Whale' *'Sky Deer' Powers and Abilities Since they are considered the most powerful beings in the world, it is obvious that their abilities are top notch but unknown to what extent. When members of the Eight Kings face off, a rare and powerful storm known as the Emperor Ring is formed over the skies of Gourmet World to signify their clash of power. An Eight King's footprint gives out a powerful aura which is strong enough to make beasts, even young kings, quiver in fear at it. The aura does not fade even if thousands of years pass and the environment within the footprint depends on the mood it was made. It has also been seen that the ground becomes barren and not a single blade of grass grows, which means that when enraged, everything is too afraid to grow. A single footprint can also become into lakes or flower fields and can also makes the wild beasts gather. Awareness Aside from their unmeasurable strength, what truly makes these mighty species 'kings' is their "sensitivity" to nature, much like how small animals can sense predatory threats, changes in the weather, or imminent natural disasters. This allows them to sense even tiny occurrence across the planet which may prove important to their survival, but to a far greater extent than even the most keen animals. Even non-natural crises and events can be detected or anticipated by the Kings, especially the collision between powerful enemies in far off distances. This nearly omniscient power is what has ultimately allowed the Kings to survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have killed even them. Trivia *Anyone is able to make their own individual Eight Kings so long as it focuses on their story or rp only. *The Eight Kings are the current rulers of the Gourmet World's Eight Continents, which means until proven otherwise, no other person can make another ruler. Due to the newest chapter, it might be possible that the Blue Nitro are the rulers. *Subspecies of the Eight Kings can be made without admin's approval unless it goes over 1500. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Beasts Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Eight Kings Category:Capture Lvl 6000+